


You're The Universe I'm Helpless In

by dramaqueenminyard



Series: Fanfic February 2017 [12]
Category: The Penumbra Podcast
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Skiing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-15
Updated: 2017-02-15
Packaged: 2018-09-24 15:50:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9769130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dramaqueenminyard/pseuds/dramaqueenminyard
Summary: Peter takes Juno on vacation.





	

Eris is a cold dwarf planet, and if you were to have asked Peter Nureyev why he decided to take Juno there, (assuming he was in a honest mood) he would tell you that Juno looks rather adorable in a heavy coat (but one not quite heavy enough, really) and with flushed cheeks. 

Peter would have been content to watch Juno wrestle the straps on his ski equipment for the whole trip. Peter would have been content to watch Juno do anything for the whole trip, but of course, trouble follows Juno Steel like he's magnetic to it. (These days, wherever it is that you find Juno Steel, you can trust that Peter Nureyev is close behind. He's thinking that's how it should be.) The trouble does not come because Juno has terrible balance and can't stay upright on his skis for more than three seconds. The trouble also does not come because of anything to do with the ring (the same shade of silver as the shade the snow turns when the light hits it just right) feeling heavier than ever in Peter's pocket. He's just waiting for the right moment, and trust, that moment is most definitely not while Juno scowls and brushes snow off of the back of his pants. 

The moment gets pushed back even further when the aforementioned trouble finds them. It doesn't take too long for men that one of them have made mad is able to find them. 

Neither really knew which one had made those men mad- really, it's a 50/50 guess. What they do know is that the only escape is in a dense part of the woods, breathless and in the company of only a few trees. Just trees, not men who wanted to stab/shoot/punch/generally cause them bodily harm. 

Juno had a gun, of course, and Peter had promised himself that he wouldn't propose while Juno had his gun drawn. It was a weird promise, but he figured there's nothing less romantic. So even though he really, really wanted to in that moment, he refrained. 

"Hey, Peter?" 

"Yes, Juno?" 

"Do you remember all those times you've stolen things out of my pockets?" 

"...Well, yes, I suppose so. Why?" 

And then there was a familiar box in between them. Juno smirked at Peter. 

"The answers yes, by the way." 

"Oh, Juno, I would very much like you to put your gun away." 

"Yeah, sure.. but why?" 

"I promised myself I wouldn't do this while your gun way drawn." 

"That's... kind of strange. Whatever. Go for it." 

"Juno Steel. The moment I knew you would be in my life forever was the moment I thought I was going to lose you forever. Since then, there hasn't been a single day when I haven't thought about this, in some way or another. Even when you're breaking my heart, you're one who has my heart. Always. I love you, and I want to spend the rest of my life with you." 

Juno would deny it to his (probably early) grave, but he was tearing up for the whole speech. 

(He'll wear the ring to his grave as well. He ended up getting a ring for Peter on Eris. Silver suits them both rather well.)

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr: panizzylightwood
> 
> prompts are always welcome!


End file.
